The Deadliest Hunt
Overview This daily quest is available from level 20 to level 90, according to the Event screen. The Guard Captain in Forrester City sends you to kill different mini-bosses in fields (exterior areas) according to the level of the quest. Once you've killed this boss, report back to the Guard Captain. You can complete this quest 5 times per day. Dungeon Details Description The ominous shadows of war loom over Galensya. Demonic forces still ravage the land in spite of the courage of the royal militia. Only you can hope to stop them! Find the Guard Captain in Forrester City to claim The Deadliest Hunt quest. Server time 00:00-24:00 (at any time) Quest Issuer NPC *Guard Captain, location X: 138, Y: 164 (Forrester City) Descriptions *Lv 20 / 25: The Dark Warrior is wreaking havoc in Hope Canyon. This deadly swordsman is allied with the heathens and acts as their assassin. For the safety of all, you must slay the fiend! *Lv 30 / 35: Some local wildlife are mutating into dangerous beasts. They threaten the safety of everyone in Arbor Valley! You must go and put down the Savage Otter for us. *Lv 40 / 45: The Ghoul Monkey stole the transformation potion from the Savage Otter and hid it among the Heathens. They are attacking the merchants in the Holy Grounds. Defeat them before they cause any more harm! *Lv 50 : The Ghost Priest is wrecking havoc in Crater Plains. Defeat him before any more damage is done! *Lv 55 : The Fallen Angel is interrogating Elves in the dark Rainforest to find the fragments of the Wings of Destiny. Tigali needs your assistance. Go quickly and defeat the Fallen Angel before it is too late! *Lv 60 : The Dark Singer was cursed by the Fallen Angel and has lost control! Defeat it quickly before it causes any more damage! *Lv 65 : The Swamp Witch in the Jade Sanctuary is losing control of her powers. You must destroy her now before she grows even more terrible! *Lv 70 : Azazel is summoning demons in the Forbidden Lands. Defeat him now to prevent any more from answering his call! *Lv 75 : *Lv 80 : *Lv 85 : *Lv 90 : Complete (quest targets) (Once you've killed the boss, the target changes to "Report to the Guard Captain".) Quest Rewards According to the level of the quest, you receive a certain amount of coins & EXP and an Elite Treasure Chest that contains 1 Bag of Coins (or more at higher levels) and 1 bound blueprint material. *Lv 20-24: 1,000 coins, 5,000 EXP and Elite treasure Chest I. *Lv 30: 2,000 coins, 10,000 EXP and Elite Treasure Chest II. *Lv 40: 3,000 coins, 15,000 EXP and Elite Treasure Chest III. *Lv 50: 4,000 coins, 25,000 EXP and Elite Tresure Chest IV. *Lv 55: 5,000 coins, 30.000 EXP and Elite Tresure Chest IV. *Lv 60: 7,500 coins, 35,000 EXP and Elite Tresure Chest V. *Lv 65: 10,000 coins, 43,750 EXP and Elite Treasure Chest V. *Lv 70: 20,000 coins, 50,000 EXP and Elite Treasure Chest VI. *Lv 75: ?,??? coins, ??,??? EXP and Elite Tresure Chest VI. *Lv 80: ?,??? coins, ??,??? EXP and Elite Tresure Chest VII. *Lv 85: ?,??? coins, ??,??? EXP and Elite Tresure Chest VII. *Lv 90 : ?,??? coins, ??,??? EXP and Elite Tresure Chest ???. Related Achievements & Titles You can keep track of how many times you have completed the quest by opening the Character Menu ©, then clicking on the "Acheivement" tab. The following will be under Justice achievements. Category:Quests